The instant invention relates to systems and methods for providing enhanced security and safety within spaces, such as the interior of automobiles and airplanes, where the use of cellular phones or other wireless devices might pose a safety or security problem. A need for an invention of the present type has become more apparent as a result of both the increase in auto accidents related to the use of cellular phones while driving and, as well, as a result of security concerns associated with the use of wireless devices upon means of public transportation and, particularly, commercial airliners.
It has also become appreciated that, within the context of a proper system, for the control of use of wireless devices, emergency messages can be more efficiently communicated to emergency response personnel, such as doctors, law enforcement personnel, and governmental officials when and if it becomes necessary to contact such individuals when they are not at their normal offices or places of business.
The present invention may be therefore be viewed as a response to various needs related to safety and security which have recently originated as a result of a proliferation in the use of wireless devices including cell phones and palm-held computer devices and the like. This problem has not been addressed in the prior art.
The invention relates to a system for the blocking of transceptions of a wireless communication device situated within an area or space designated, for purposes of safety or security, for protection from selectable electromagnetic (hereinafter xe2x80x9cEMxe2x80x9d) frequencies. The system, more particularly, comprises means for detecting and identifying selected EM frequencies transmitted from the wireless device; means for blocking said frequencies which are transmitted from the wireless device; means for electronic communication between said detecting means and said blocking means; and means for actuation of said blocking means. Said system must be situated within sufficient physical relationship to said wireless communication device in order to permit reception of frequencies generated thereby and the transmission, without use of unacceptable power levels, of blocking noise thereto.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a means of enhanced safety for drivers and passengers of vehicles where a driver thereof might otherwise be distracted during the use of a cellular telephone.
It is another object to provide a security device which will substantially automatically block usage of cellular phones and wireless devices within sensitive public spaces, such as commercial airliners, during periods when usage of such devices could pose a safety or security issue for such aircraft.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method of the above type by which a small substantially hand held system may be selectably placed within a vehicle, such as an automobile or boat, for the selectable blocking of transmissions from wireless devices when the vehicle is within jurisdiction prohibiting the use of such devices by operators of such vehicles.
It is a still further object to provide a system of the above type capable of generating a blocking signal or noise having sufficient power and range to preclude operation of the wireless device without presenting an EM interference problem with respect to other electronic and communication systems.
It is a still further object to provide a system of the above type capable of identifying and blocking transmissions relative to several different EM frequencies simultaneously or switched, as required.
The above and yet other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Brief Description of the Drawing, Detailed Description of the Invention, and Claims appended herewith.